A known automatic transmission device is configured to engage multiple friction elements, such as a clutch device and a brake device, selectively with each other or disengage the multiple friction elements selectively from each other to shift gears of the automatic transmission device. Such friction elements are manipulated with working fluid supplied from an output port of a linear solenoid valve. Such a linear solenoid valve may be controlled according to an instruction signal received from an electronic control unit. Such an electronic control unit may employ various configurations. For example, the patent document 1 discloses an electronic control unit housed in an automatic transmission device. In the configuration of the patent document 1, a control circuit portion and a wiring portion are electrically connected with each other via terminals. In addition, the control circuit portion and the wiring portion are sealed with an upper resin member and a lower resin member.